Ulthane
, also known as the Black Hammer, is a character featured in Darksiders. Overview He is an Old One, a Maker, far older than Heaven or Hell, and a great craftsman of legendary weapons and armor. Like all Makers, he is from the Forge Lands. When he departed that realm he left behind a warrior brother named Thane. He is also a fearsome warrior. Upon meeting Ulthane the player gets the 'One Tough Cookie' Achievement & Trophy. Biography 'Darksiders' 'Premature Apocalypse' Ulthane was one of the three conspirators that were the catalyst for the premature apocalypse, the other two being the conspiracy's mastermind, Abaddon, and the Angel of Death, Azrael. Ulthane's role was the creation of the Armageddon Blade, a weapon capable of breaking the Seals along with destroying that weapon and reforging the seals afterwards to erase the evidence. When everything went wrong and the forces of Hell won the End War, Ulthane hid himself upon the Earth for shame of his deeds. He has been in self-exile for a hundred years when War begins his quest. 'Redemption' Seeking out the heart of the Griever, War traveled to Ulthane's home. He found a giant hammer on his path and attempted to lift it but it proved too heavy. Then Ulthane appeared and warned the Horseman against touching things that weren't his. War recognized him for what he was and demanded to know why an Old One like Ulthane was on the demon infested Earth, but Ulthane ignored his questions and claimed he didn't recognize War. Changing the topic, War announced that he searched for the Black Hammer. Ulthane laughed and said the Nephilim could have another go at his hammer, provided he left his property afterwards. War interrupted, stating that Ulthane was the Black Hammer. Challenged, Ulthane told the Horseman he would have better luck with the one in the ground and began to fight him. During the dispute, however, Uriel and her soldiers arrived to punish War for his supposed crimes. Annoyed by their interference, Ulthane armed himself with his giant hammer and offered the Nephilim a wager over who could kill the most angels. After War defeated Uriel and her soldiers were driven away, Ulthane opened a path to the Griever's lair. Ulthane told the Horseman that if he slew the Griever, then he may believe War was who he claimed to be. After defeating the Griever, War returned to Ulthane and greeted him by using the Tremor Gauntlet to throw the Maker's hammer at him. They spoke and Ulthane gave War a handgun wielded by Strife, Mercy. War then threatened Ulthane with Mercy, demanding again to know why Ulthane was on Earth. Ulthane still refused to tell War anything and, after telling the Horseman that he did not fear death, War left him with a warning. Later on, War discovered that it was Ulthane who forged the Armageddon Blade, which was used to break six of the Seven Seals and asked him to reforge it, which he did after the Horseman gathered all of its shards. 'Darksiders II' Karn mentioned to Death that Ulthane was a successful blacksmith who lived in the Forge Lands prior to the Corruption. When the Corruption struck, the Makers were unable to destroy it, and Ulthane, along with a few other Makers, made their way to the Tree of Life and fled the Forge Lands before the path leading to the Tree was sealed off by the Corruption. Also, the helmet the player must retrieve for Karn's second "Lost and Found" quest was originally forged by Ulthane as a gift for his brother, the Maker warrior Thane. Personality and Traits A maker with little interest in the affairs of Angels and Demons, he would gladly fight both if they provoke him or trespass on his property as he dislikes strangers and laughs at their threats of death. He would also even go so far to mockingly call angels "pigeons" and stated he isn't afraid of death, which shows great courage, an irreverent nature and stubbornness. The one thing that Ulthane's truely passionate about and has concern for is his craftsmenship, as his skills within a forge are second to none and even the Destroyer would fear the weapons he creates. During a fight, he treats the battle as if it were a competition, specifically who ever gets the most kills wins, and would prefer a battle that's one-on-one and uninterrupted. He is also fair in these "competitions" as he accepted War's victory should he gain more kills. Despite his humor and skill, Ulthane has shown to carry a great deal of guilt for the part he played in the breaking of the Seven Seals with Azrael and Abaddon that resulted in mankind's destruction, Abaddon's transformation and Azrael's imprisonment. This in turn caused Ulthane to huddle in exile on the shattered Earth and becoming a hermit, but is willing to make amends by aiding War in his quest. Abilities As a Maker and a particularily old one, Ulthane is an extremely powerful entity. He has immense physical strength, as he is the only one able to lift his gigantic hammer and throw objects such as cars with ease. He also is a master blacksmith who was able to forge the Armageddon Blade and also reforge it after its destruction (a task more complicated than the first one). Trivia *If War kills more angels, Ulthane will give War the Combat Lore enhancement as a prize as well the "Who's Counting?" achievement/trophy. *His overall design and accent shows he was somewhat based in a celtic warrior, complete with a Celtic Triad in his hammer and the typical blue tattoos in his body. Video Gallery Ds smithortho.jpg|Concept Art Darksiders015.jpg de:Ulthan Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Makers Category:Comic Book Characters